


Eyes Like The Skies ► Jay Walker + Reader

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Jay, Insecurity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: I lean my head against his shoulder, placing a hand over his. "You don't have to keep trying to change," I whisper, my breath ghosting in the air before me. "You're enough.""I wish," he answers, refusing to look at my eyes. He turns his own to the hills, and  I realise something for the first time."You know," I reach a hand up to his face and gently touch his cheek, "Your eyes could rival the skies. And I think I'd run across every square inch of the universe just to see them again."He smiles then, but I can see it in his eyes.He doesn't believe me.





	Eyes Like The Skies ► Jay Walker + Reader

___"If I had a word for every day I loved you,_

_I could have filled all the books in the world."_

 

* * *

 

 

**EYES LIKE THE SKIES**

**JAY WALKER + READER**

 

**COMING SOON**


End file.
